


Happy Birthday Is No Longer Copyrighted

by CampCounselorDavid



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/pseuds/CampCounselorDavid
Summary: Trevor celebrates a birthday in an unconventional way





	Happy Birthday Is No Longer Copyrighted

The door to the warehouse creaked open as Trevor stepped in. “What the vagabond was too busy so they sent some teenager?” the hostage asked clearly taken back by the man the stood in front of him. The words didn't bother Trevor as he smiled at the other, not malicious, but warm, like the familiar smile of a best friend. It stood to be rather unnerving. 

Just as he'd done before, Trevor had taken his devotion to the craft seriously. Going so far as to research Mr. Oliver Welch's eight year mercenary record, he'd stumbled upon a fun fact that he decided to share to the room at large.  
"I hear it's your birthday," his voice filled with joy as if this was a normal everyday conversation, as he pulled a blade, shiny and small, off the tray he'd set next to the chair his guest was sat in, "Thirty years old, it's quite a feat in this line of work. Cause for a hell of a party!" Trevor could tell Oliver was starting to feel uncomfortable by the way he shifted in his seat but he didn’t seem to care as he kept talking, voice still kind “I brought candles for the occasion,” he produced a small pack of birthday candles from his pocket “Unfortunately I didn’t bring a cake,” almost sounding genuinely sorry for it as he gave an apologetic smile “So we’ll have to make do.” pushed up the sleeve on one of Oliver’s arms, exposing his skin to the cold air. “This may sting.” Trevor took the blade and made a small incision right below his wrist and sank the knife into wound twisting the blade to dig a big and deep enough cut for the candle to hold.

At first the screams were muffled, Oliver clearly trying to bit tongue, but as Trevor continued the process, make a small incision and dig until he reached the bone, the warehouse filled with screams and cusses. It made Trevor smile, the sounds so familiar to him. Finished with the last cut he pulled out the knife and set it down in favor for the candles carefully setting one in each wound before lighting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my boyfriend, The_Problematic_Blender, for the title


End file.
